The use of cosmetic sticks to apply cosmetically active ingredients to the skin is well known in the cosmetic art. There are generally three types of cosmetic stick formulations: compressed powder sticks, gel sticks, and wax sticks. Each formulation type has advantages as well as disadvantages over the other forms. For example, compressed powder sticks are often brittle and hard and leave a cosmetically unacceptable dust upon application. Gels, on the other hand, offer excellent aesthetic characteristics but may be unstable due to interaction between the soap gelling agents typically used to solidify the sticks. Wax based sticks are often cosmetically unacceptable because they are hard, greasy and sticky.
There is thus a need for cosmetically stable compositions which are firm enough to resist breakage when applied to the skin, yet perform on the skin like a smooth powder finish without feeling greasy or sticky.